Uncredited
by silverlionsnake
Summary: A woman and her camera crosses paths with Bane. M for later chapters.
1. Uncredited

Gotham was a city coming undone, turning inside out, and slowly erasing any of its saving grace. She was there along the way to document its transformation. It had been falling apart for years, despite the efforts the batman had been making, and perhaps because of them. The destruction he left behind in his "peace making" was leaving its mark. The gnats of society were allured by his perfume of justice and could not stay away from the city. The citizens at first had to watch out for the mobsters and corrupt government officials, and then it moved on to larger fiends- the Scarecrow, Joker, and now the current master mind of decay- Bane.

No matter the threat, she was there with her camera. Documenting the cracking infrastructure, the hostile streets, and the back alley dealings. She had taken to wearing over sized clothing that would hide her feminine form and tightly braiding her hair back and covering it with a knit cap and the hood from her sweatshirt. A beige scarf covered her nose and mouth. A woman alone in Gotham's Narrows would rarely make it home without harassment and threats, and unfortunately assaults were an often occurrence. But she was no longer seen as a woman and if she was threatened she had the skill set to defend herself. A multitude of blades were hidden on her body and her previous lover had trained her on how to use them. It would be a lie to say she had never killed a man, but she doesn't like thinking about the night when she was shoved against the rough cold bricks as the assailant tried to rip off her clothes. He didn't make it very far before she twisted herself around and slashed the blade against his neck. The warm blood had sprayed against her face. She did not cry afterwards- his life was not worth the tears, and her soul was still intact.

Her photographs were all over the local blogs and often in the newspapers. Though underneath each one it said "Uncredited", her alias for the past ten years. Exposing the darkest sides of Gotham had put her on many lists over the years. She would not be swayed by threats and felt it to be her duty to keep the darkest part of Gotham in the light.


	2. Caught

It was a crisp autumn afternoon. The sun hovered low in the sky and gold light splashed on everything it touched; her favorite time of year. She had decided that today she was only going to take pictures that lifted her spirits. Even in the darkest corners of the Narrows, there had to be something positive. Her memory card was already filling up with laughing children that were splashing in the mud puddles outside her apartment. It was her distraction with the jovial scene that let the men catch her off guard. A canvas bag was roughly shoved over her head and she felt her arms tightly pulled back and zip tied together. She would not be able to free herself this time.

Her body was thrown into the back of a van and she felt herself hit a body. She was not alone in this. She almost spoke out, but quickly realized that she did not know who was with her and did not want her captors to know she was female. The ride was not long and soon she felt herself being dragged out of the van and thrown down a hole. "Sewers" she thought. Quickly she went over the list of which crime syndicates worked out of the sewers and a grizzly realization came upon her when just one came to mind: Bane.

She was directed around the compound with shoves and kicks and finally came to their destination. The canvas bag was removed from her face and she was glad to know that her hats and scarf had miraculously stayed in place, and the zip ties cut from their wrist.

Standing in a line was her and three other photographers. She had recognized them from different events she had attended in the past, though at those events she went without a camera. They mostly focused on sports and entertainment and kept out of the radar of the darker entrepreneurs of Gotham.

Each of their cameras had been taken and she could see the mercenaries going through the files. Thank god she had changed out her memory card that morning and there were no pictures of Bane and his men on her camera. She may get out of this yet.

A door at the far end of the room slammed into a wall and in walked Bane. She was used to seeing him, but it would be the first time he would see her. The reports of his appearance made him seem gigantic, but truly other than his large arms and chest, he was slim man with a trim waist. His height seemed escalated do to his combat boots that added a few inches, always trying to appear larger than life. She had watched and studied him over the past weeks and was able to capture moments when he was almost human in appearance.

Bane walked to the center of the room and looked them all over. She must have appeared ridiculous with her huge clothes and short height.

"You have exposed me to Gotham, and now I will expose you to me." Bane said in his mechanical voice.

"Today, we shall learn who this "Uncredited" man is and you can either help us or suffer the consequences."

She felt the eyes of the photographers look at one another and her feeling of possibly getting out of this situation left her quicker than a flash.

Bane walked up to the first photographer, who was luckily farthest from her.

"Remove your clothing." The man looked confused. Bane punched him in the face and repeated. "Remove your clothing, you have exposed me to Gotham, so now I shall expose you to me."

The man slowly began undoing his clothes while his body started to shake with fear.

"Tell me what you know about this photographer that goes by the name Uncredited." Bane asked as the man returned to his full height, without of stitch of clothing shielding him from the accusatory eyes of Bane.

"Nothing." The man squeaked out. Bane hit him in the stomach, causing him to double over and fall to the ground.

"Kill him." Before anyone could react, a mercenary pulled out a knife and sliced the man's throat.

"Now let's see if we can get some more useful information from our next friend in line." Bane stated while looking at the three of us remaining.

One of the photographers suddenly felt brave and called out to Bane. "I know something, though it may not be much."

"I'm listening" responded Bane.

"They have a p.o. box where all their checks are sent to. They submit all of their photos online and have never made an appearance in the office. They have been submitting photos of all the crime lords in the city for ten years. Our boss thinks they are on the inside. No one knows who they are."

Bane responds, "How do I know it is not you who submits these photos?"

"Please Bane, I'm telling the truth. You can check all my file uploads."

"I'm not impressed. Each of you remove your clothing. I want you naked and exposed to the world as you each take your last breath."

She could not let these men die because of her. She was already tormented by the death of the first man. If only she knew they were going to end his life so abruptly.

"Stop. Let these men go. I am who you seek."


	3. Two More Blades

Bane's head shot towards her direction. Shock on his face at the voice that had come from under the scarf and baggy clothes. He stood before her in less than a heartbeat and ripped the scarf from her face. Her large brown eyes and freckles that were sprinkled across her face came into view.

"Remove your clothes" he said with a stern voice and she could see the anger lighting up his eyes. He did not like surprises, and her being there changed everything.

She showed him no fear or shame. She stared him in the eyes as she pulled the heavy sweatshirt over her head. Next she undid her belt and the pants practically fell off of her. Under the baggy exterior she was wearing skin tight leggings and a black tank top. On her arm and thigh blades were strapped with leather.

Bane approached her and undid the leather straps and removed the blades, her skin cooled to the air.

Under her tank top, her breast were bound by gauze to keep her feminine appearance hidden. Before she began to remove the next articles of clothing Bane spoke.

"Take the photographers and break their hands. If we see you with a camera, we will remove your hand and then your life."

With that, the majority of the mercenaries left the room to deal with the photographers. She let out a breath as she knew their lives were currently spared.

"Continue." Bane said as he looked her in the eyes. The anger she had previously seen, replaced by some other emotion.

She took the edge of her shirt in her hands and pulled it over her head and let it fall to the ground. Her thumbs tucked into the leggings and gently pulled them down and stepped out of them after removing her boots and socks. Now she stood with only the gauze covering her breast and her favorite thongs hardly covering her bottom half. As she reached for the gauze, Bane stopped her.

"How many blades are still hidden on your body?"

"Three." She smiled at him. She was unnerved by the removal of her clothing, for she had no shame about her appearance. She was by no means perfect, but she was perfectly fine with her body. She could see irritation in Bane's eyes as her attitude was not going along with his plan to "expose" and shame her.

At that moment a man came into the room and beckoned Bane away with important information.

Bane looked to one of his men, "Jacques watch her, but do not talk or touch her." Bane stepped away from her and to the back of the room to consult with his right hand man. The two of them quickly became engrossed in the conversation.

"I haven't had a hot wet pussy in months and can't wait to taste yours." Jacques whispered in her ear as he walked around her body and grabbed her through her panties. Before he even finished his walk around her body, she had moved on him. Bane turned towards the two of them when he heard the heavy body of Jacques hit the ground with a gash across his neck. His life emptying out onto the floor. She stood there with blood sprayed upon her olive skin and small blade in her hand. The other mercenaries in the room pulled their guns on her and she quickly dropped the blade to the ground.

"Two more blades somewhere." Bane mused as he walked towards her. "Everyone leave."


	4. Searching

It was just the two of them in the large cold room. She stared at Bane but said nothing. She was used to watching the man for long periods of time, but today was the first day he has looked back at her.

Without saying a word he went behind her and she felt a soft tug on her hair. He was undoing her braid. She could feel his hands unraveling the braids and working his way to her scalp, looking for hidden blades that she could later pull on him. As his fingers met her scalp a shiver went through her body. He assumed the reaction was due to disgust, but would soon realize that it was the opposite.

She had not felt a man's touch in over a year and did not realize how much she craved it until his gentle probing fingers went across her scalp.

"mmmm" bubbled up her throat without thought as her head tilted back into his hands. His fingers stopped their movement. She could feel the tension and confusion begin to radiate off his body. He spun her around to face him and she became magnetized to his eyes that were now much darker. She was having an effect on him.

He found the end of the gauze and slowly started pulling it away from her body, forcing her to spin as she became unraveled. As the end of the gauze pulled away and floated through the air a knife clanged to the cold concrete below.

"One more blade." He said as he stared into her eyes. "Shall you turn it over, or should I continue my search?"

Her breath was getting deeper and she could feel the cool air harden her nipples. All she wanted was for him to touch her again, so she said nothing.

Bane walked up to her and slid one of his fingers just under the lace of her thong. His touch gently skimming against the hidden skin. His fingers moved down into the soft curls below and her eyes closed as her head fell back at the thought of him touching her so intimately.

Over the weeks, she had watched him become more human to her. She had found herself thinking of him, even when she was not photographing him. She wanted to know his thoughts and what his true purpose was. He could kill someone without blinking and then save a child that had run out in front of their vehicle. She wanted to know more.

He watched her head fall back and her eyes closes as he skimmed further into her panties. The warmth radiating there beckoned to him. He had not been intimate with a woman in an extended amount of time. The woman in front of him was extremely attractive with her dark brown hair that reached to her lower back in soft waves. Her face was defined, yet soft and her lips were now slightly parted as her breathing became heavy. With her eyes closed, he took an opportunity to appreciate her body. Her breast would fill his hands perfectly and her waist was small and inviting. She had welcoming hips and thick thighs that he wanted to wrap around himself. Her shapely legs and delicate ankles did not go unnoticed.

This woman that he wanted to kill a mere ten minutes ago was now the woman he wanted to ravage as if it were his last day on earth.


	5. No Fear

Her head fallen slightly back and her mouth was parted. His hand was warm and his eyes were fixated on her face. What was it about this girl that drew him to her? Why did he want to know more? Perhaps it was her lack of fear. A person with such confidence and self-assuredness was a person he could respect, something he did rarely. He focused on her mouth and listened to her heavy breath.

When she decided to move it was quick and unexpected. The blade had seemed to come out of nowhere and a red line of blood was blossoming on his high cheek bone. Her quick movements gave her the results she wanted as his hand left her as she stepped out of arms reach. She may have enjoyed his touch, but she was not a woman that would let her lustful thoughts cloud her judgment.

She had to be quick. She bent down and grabbed a knife and took off towards a door. "Now what?" she thought as she ran across the cold concrete. The first door she came to was locked. "Shit." She looked behind her to see that Bane had not moved from his spot and was studying her actions. There was one more exit and she already knew it was locked by the amusement on his face. The celling was over 10 feet high so the vents were not an option. She held the knife in her hand and walked towards him, stopping when she was just out of arms reach.

He studied the girl, she moved fast and was surprising. Even as she admitted defeat and walked towards him, fear did not cross her eyes. She was defiant and confident. As she walked towards him he could see her thinking through her options and deciding what to do. She knew she could not kill him, at least not in this situation.

"You do not fear me, girl." It was not a question.

"I'm a woman, and no I refuse to fear you, or anyone. Life is too quick to waste thoughts on fear and shame." Her words were strong and true. "What now?"

He looked at her in the eye and knew he must be crazy to not kill her for her actions. How can he allow this woman to still exist when she had attacked him just moments before? He supposed it was the fact that she intrigued him. He wanted to know more about her, and that curiosity of another person had never happened to him before. He thought before he spoke and he knew what she could do for him.

"You have a greater purpose, and a great skill when it comes to showing the world the truth. I will make use of it. Your photographs are moving. I will have you document the movement we are creating here. You will be a part of history. Your photographs have never lied and you have the ability to show what is truly going on down here and in the city. "

She thought about his words and took a moment to respond. "I can be your photographer but there are things that must happen first. Number one, I need to go back to my apartment to get my camera equipment and laptop, and clothes would be nice. Number two, I need free range while you work. If you want history to be documented you cannot hinder me. And lastly, where will I stay during this time?'

He thought of her demands and answered. "We shall go to your apartment at midnight and you may collect your belongings. When it comes to your photography, you may only have free range of the rooms we are in together. You may not wander the compound unsupervised. As for where you will be staying, you shall share my quarters. It is spacious and protected from the rest of the compound. I rarely sleep, so the bed will be fine for you. Now that we have this decided put on these clothes and follow me." He handed her the black leggings and tank top and let her dress, then led her into the depths of the compound.


	6. Curiosity

She followed Bane throughout the compound and stared down the men that gave her lecherous looks. Perhaps if she behaves herself, Bane will give her back a small blade to defend herself against these creeps. He informed the men that she was off limits, but the shadows know no limits in a place like this.

They walked through several layers of the underground tunnels that laid beneath Gotham. She knew she should be thinking of her escape plan, but she was also enticed by the idea of having access to all of this information and being able to photograph history as it occurred. No one else in the world had this ability and no one else in the world would miss her while she was here.

They rounded a corner and came to a dead end that held a single door. "This will be your quarters while you are here. There is a bathroom inside and a small fridge full of water. Rest in there until we leave. I will lock the door so that no one may enter. Or leave."

She looked at him and nodded her head as she walked into the room. He hadn't lied, it was spacious. She was surprised to see only a full sized bed in the room, she assumed he would have a king. There was enough room for a sitting area with a love seat and a small tv. His desk was massive and covered with stacks of books and papers. Upon the walls there were maps and layouts of various buildings around the city. She wanted to photograph this room as she looked about. As she looked around she heard a loud click and realized she was alone and stuck.

How was he going to concentrate on matters at hand when all he could think of was the girl? He didn't even know her name and it infuriated him. Bane knew he should just send Barsad with her to her apartment, but he didn't want to. He wanted to inspect her surroundings and look at the way she chose to live. Perhaps photographs were around that would clue him in to her past or even old mail with her name upon it. The way she looked around his room with opened eyes and a sense of curiosity spoke to him. He could have put her in an empty room, but he wanted her close and did not want to give the men's inner demons a chance to feast upon her.

He went back to the main control center of the operation and began studying a new blue print that had arrived while he was indisposed. Barsad walked up to him with concern in his eyes.

"I don't mean to pry sir, but what purpose does the girl serve being kept alive?"

"My dear Barsad, do not concern yourself with the matter of the girl. Her presence will enhance our cause, not deter it. I have given her a purpose and that is all you need to know."

Barsad looked with doubtful eyes but nodded and left his commander to his work. Though he knew inside that things had just changed. Things were going to be unpredictable, and the girl was the cause.

After Bane had left the room she had decided to take a tour of the place. Carefully looking at the desk and being careful not to disturb his papers. One had caught her attention that was written to a woman named Talia. She had removed the paper carefully from the stack and remembered what it had looked like so she could return it after inspection. She could tell he loved the woman from the warmth in his words. A love one would have for their sister. The letter had been written months ago, but had never been sent. Why did he still keep it? What had become of his Talia? She was not surprised by this development. He was a man of strong emotions, why would love not be one of them? She returned the letter to the pile and continued around the room studying the maps and blueprints spread over the walls. Did this man ever take a break? She wondered if he had ever taken a simple pleasure in his life. She had her own back story that she didn't like thinking about, and she had a feeling his was unimaginably worse. She decided then and there that she would take this hand dealt to her and see it as an opportunity to find out who the man behind the mask really was. He hid behind anger, and she knew she could resolve his pain and perhaps show him how to heal.

When she came upon the bathroom her mouth dropped open. How in the world did they install a spa tub and luxurious shower down in theses tunnels below the sewer? He must need these amenities to deal with the physical pain he suffers on a daily basis. She did not hesitate to go over to the tub and start filling it with hot water. Strange that there was shampoo and conditioner in the bathroom of a man with no hair. She disrobed and eased her toes into the bath first, slowly sinking her calves, knees, and thighs into the hot water. Her muscles that had been tense all day, finally given an opportunity to relax. She lathered the shampoo thick in her hair and just soaked in the tub. She spotted a razor in the corner and took the opportunity to shave for the first time in weeks. She then rinsed her hair and let the conditioner set in for an extended time. Her eyes became heavy as the water steamed around her. She would have to get out soon or be discovered in a compromising position in the bath tub. She did her final rinse off and enjoyed the feeling of the fluffy towels left in the bathroom. Bane seemed too simple of a man to enjoy these fineries; perhaps they were due to his Talia.

She wrapped the towel tightly around herself and wandered to the bed. It was warm and soft and she knew she would not last long. Her eyes grew heavy as the exploits of the day finally settled into her bones. Sleep claimed her quickly.

Bane had stayed away from the room for hours. He needed to give himself time and space to think about the decision he had made about the girl. Should he heed Barsad's concern and just be rid of the girl? Those thoughts were still going through his mind as he opened the door to their room and he was still no closer to a decision about the matter. He found her sprawled across the bed with her towel coming dangerously close to falling off. Her hair was spread across the pillows and had begun to dry in silky waves. He could not stop from staring at her face. Her thick lashes and defined cheek bones gave her a mature appearance while the sprinkling of freckles made her appear young and innocent. It made him realize he had no idea how old the girl was. At first appearance he thought her to be in her early twenties, but now he realized he had no idea. The man had said she had been submitting photos to the newspapers for ten years. She had to be many years older than he had first speculated. His eyes then moved down her figure. He could tell she took care of her body, but was not addicted to fitness. Perhaps she ran a few days a week or rode her bike. She appeared to be about 5'5 and she could be no more than 140 pounds. Her breast were not small, nor large but just the right size to fit in a man's hands. Her waist was small and her hips were wider than her chest. He didn't usually think of a woman's body in a sexual way, but even he could appreciate her ass that he had seen earlier in her black leggings. As he looked over her lying form he could tell she was beginning to waken from her slumber.

"What time is it?" She yawned as she stretched her hands above her head, slightly revealing her breast to Bane.

He averted his gaze and responded, "11:30, time to dress and head to your apartment. You will have no more than 10 minutes to collect your belongings and be out of there. I will wait for you in the hallway." At that he left the room to wait outside.

She slowly removed herself from the bed and found her discarded clothes. She would have to turn her underwear inside out until she could find a laundry facility. She put on her same leggings and tank top as before and headed out the door. She followed Bane down a long corridor and came upon a freight elevator and was suddenly glad she would not have to walk up a million stairs to the surface above. As they reached the surface a black car came around the building and stopped in front of them. Bane opened the rear door and she slid across the back seat, noticing that Barsad was in the driver's seat. Perhaps she would get to know this man over time as well. She knew he must also have an interesting story to tell. As they drove away from the sewers, she realized these men would be coming into her home and dissecting her belongings. Perhaps Bane had as many questions about her, as she had about him.


	7. Her Past

Disclaimer: Trigger Warning, this chapter deals with rape and suicide.

Pulling up to the apartment it was hard for her to believe that she had only been there 12 hours before. The front entrance was dark and she knew the building manager had no plan to replace the safety lighting. Their entrance to the building would most likely go unnoticed.

Her apartment was on the third floor and they had taken the stairs instead of the elevator to lessen the chance of them being seen. Bane reminded her that she had ten minutes to collect her belongings as she entered the apartment. She wondered if this would be her last time here. She wasn't too sentimental about the place, she had left the walls bare and had minimal items out on the counters. Here most valued possessions were a few photographs along with her camera gear and laptop. Her paints would have to be left behind, she knew he would see those items as frivolous. She most likely wouldn't need five minutes to gather her things. She left the men in the living room as she went to her bedroom and began packing.

When Bane first entered the apartment he was disappointed to see so few personal items of the girl. He wanted to learn more about her, but with bare walls and a few kitchen items he wondered how that would happen. That was until he spotted a desk near a window in the far side of the apartment. She was not only a photographer, but a painter as well. Next to her desk leaned an old portfolio that had been taped together along the seams multiple times. He lifted the flap and peered inside. Within the portfolio there were many drawings and paintings of nude figures, exquisitely done. The dates in the corner told him that it must have been when she was in college, and if that were true the girl he thought was only in her early twenties was most likely in her early thirties. Upon the desk the variety of her drawings and paintings astounded him. Some were hyper realistic portraits, he assumed of her family members, and others were dark and abstract. These abstract paintings spoke to him. This girl had a heavy past and used art to express herself. He wanted to watch her paint. At that point he heard a soft cough behind him, making him aware of her close presence.

"I'm ready to leave." She said with a duffle bag in one hand and a camera case in the other with a tripod strapped across her back.

"Your paintings are very good." He said not looking at her but continued leafing through her works. "What was your inspiration for these?" he said picking up the darkest paintings.

"I'd rather not say." She said while turning her head away. "Those paintings were for me, not for anyone else."

He nodded his head and tried a different route. "Are these your family" he said pointing at the hyper realistic drawings.

"Yes." She said curtly.

"Where are they now? Will I have to worry about them ruining our deal?"

"They are dead, so no." She said and turned away from him and headed out the apartment with Barsad close behind her. There was a definite emotion in her voice and he turned just as she left his line of sight. He planned to follow them out, but was side tracked when he saw her bedroom door ajar. They say a person's bedroom can expose a lot about a person. He entered the room and saw a bed with a night table and that was it. He almost turned back around when something caught his eye from under the night stand. A small wooden box that was square and looked to be four inches across and two inches tall. He reached down and pulled out the delicate box. As he looked closer he could see the engravings and faint paint that decorated it. He opened the box and found some newspaper clippings along with four rings. The clippings were obituaries. Her parents had been killed in an automobile accident when the girl was in high school. That explained three of the rings as he could see one had a diamond and two were simple bands. The last was a class ring with the name Athena engraved on the inside. The name matched the last newspaper clipping about the girl's sister. Strangely neither obituary had the girl's name, but only described as loving daughter and beloved sister. He would have one of his men do some research on the Athena girl and see what truth is being hidden. At that Bane picked up the box and slipped it into his pocket and left the apartment.

When they returned to the compound she was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. She entered their room and threw her belongings in a corner, she could organize it in the morning. Bane had locked her in the room and left, not saying a word. She was fine with that because he had said enough in the apartment. He did not need to ask questions that stirred up memories she was trying to forget. She changed into a soft t shirt and fleece bottoms. Bane's bed was not as big as she had expected but it was definitely comfortable with a soft yet secure mattress. It did not take long for her to fall asleep.

Bane had locked her in the room and then went to find one of his top researchers. He gave him all the information from the clippings and left him with a job to do. The man said he should have everything Bane ever wanted to know by morning. Bane thanked the man and returned to his quarters.

The girl had already fallen asleep. He took the box from his pocket and placed it on the stand next to the bed. He was interested to see what type of reaction she would have to finding it there. He went to his desk and turned on a small lamp and turned off the overhead light so she would sleep more soundly. He had not lied when he said he rarely slept. The medicine that coursed through his veins made it difficult for him to find restful sleep so he spent the majority of the late hours reading books that peaked his interest.

As Bane sat reading he heard the girl begin talking in her sleep. At first it was a low mumble but it quickly turned into quick breathing as her body started kicking the blankets off the bed. He watched her struggle in her dream, wondering what the right course of action was. She then yelled, "Stop! Take me, leave her out of this." And continued thrashing her arms and legs around on the bed. Bane went over to the bed slowly and kneeled onto the bed with slow movements not to startle the frightened animal. He applied a firm pressure to her shoulders and leaned down to her ear and shushed quietly, trying to calm her. The girl slowly began to wake and had a look of terror cross her face as she stared up at the masked man. She let out a blood curdling scream as she thought her dream was still happening, as if the events from so long ago had never ended. Bane rocketed off of the bed and tried to calm her with words. "Shhh little one. No one is here to hurt you." She looked around the room trying to place herself and her eyes landed upon the wooden box. He saw her face crumble as she spotted the box and tears started flowing. "Why?" she whispered. "Why couldn't you leave it?" She stared at him with glistening eyes and it was the first time Bane had regretted his actions.

Bane sat next to her and reached his hand out slowly to smooth her hair that had become a knotted mess. She no longer appeared frightened, just sad and disappointed in him. She blamed him for going into her apartment. She blamed him for going through her paintings and asking his simple questions. She blamed him for making her think of that night so many years ago, when she was just getting so good at blocking it.

"Tell me about the girl. Tell me about Athena." Bane said softly as he continued to get the knots out of her hair.

"She's dead. What else is there to know?" She sighed. Bane looked at her, not letting that answer suffice him. "Talk to me girl. The nightmares live in our heads if we do not show them the light."

She turned away from Bane and exhaled a deep breath that she did not realize she was holding. "It was sibling weekend at my college and Athena had come up for it. After our parents had died, I knew I had to make every effort to give her many experiences and not shelter her so I took her around campus and we even hit up a few parties. She was three younger than me and we were both underage, but that did not stop us from having a drink at each party and dancing all night. At about 1am we decided to walk back to my dorm and a guy I knew had pulled up beside us and offered us a ride that we graciously accepted. I knew him through one of the boys on my floor, though honestly I didn't even know his name at the time. He asked us if we could stop by his friend's real quick because he forgot his bag there and we said okay. As he parked at the house he invited us in to wait because he didn't know how long it would take to find his bag. When we entered the house it didn't take long for an uneasy feeling to fall over me. I knew something was up and tried to turn and leave, saying we would just walk home, but his friends had already grabbed my sister by the hair and pulled her back. There were four of them and they were big guys. I didn't recognize any of them except for the one that had brought us there. They all just had predatory grins on their faces and thanked their friend for finding them some "Hot ass hoes that were a big improvement from last week." The two men holding my sister started grabbing at her clothes and she began crying. I did the only thing I could think of and yelled and begged, "Stop! Take me, leave her out of this." But the men just laughed because why have one when you could have two. Thoughts were racing through my mind and I tried again, "Please she is only 15. If one of your friend snitches you'll go down as a pedophile." For some reason that had a reaction. They were fine with raping women, but being a labeled a pedophile had them rethink their current actions. They looked at me and nodded and I thanked God that they would spare my sister, but as I soon realized what she would be witnessing, I wondered if God even existed." She took a breath and thought about how to continue, "I'm not going to relive those memories in front of you. I can't." She said, refusing to cry, as she looked at Bane. "I'm not sure why they didn't kill us. I suppose their threats had worked on other women, so they did not fear me going to the campus police. That in itself was a shit show. The men got expelled from school and that was all. Apparently our attire and being under the influence of alcohol had helped their case. After that, I dropped out of college and turned to freelance photography to make money. I used my art to help me cope with that night and try to heal. My sister turned to drugs and alcohol to numb her memories. It was as if ever time she saw my face, she relived that night and her guilt and shame for not being able to stop it. I tried to get Athena the help she needed but nothing worked. It was a cold November morning when I received the call that she had taken her life at the current rehab center. At that moment I refused to let fear and shame into my life. I started going to a gym where I met a man that I became involved with and he taught me everything he knew about blades. We dated for a while, but eventually we both realized we needed something different. About three years after my sister's death I ran into the four men at a bar. We had locked eyes and they had smiled at me and raised their beer in my direction and laughed. I glared at them and finished my beer. I left shortly after, but waited to see where the men would go. I followed them back to their group home and decided I would be back in three nights. They were not smiling as I slid the blade across their throats and they took their last breaths. They weren't discovered for another week and the case of their murders is still open." With that sentence she looked Bane in the eyes and said, "I'm done." She turned away from him and laid back down onto the bed. Bane stood and left the room, turning towards her and softly whispering as he closed the door, "May the memories of your past, haunt you no more little one."


	8. Food for Thought

As she awoke the next morning she looked around the room to find it empty. Bane had not returned and it gave her a moment to compose herself and to think of all the information she had revealed the night before. The box had fallen off of the bed while she slept and the rings were scattered across the room. She reached down to the cold floor and picked up the four rings. She had not touched them in a long time. The cold metal felt jarring to her warm skin. Why did she keep these things? Why did she hold onto the clippings? They only brought her sadness and did not resolve any of her past feelings. She picked up the little papers and began to tear them into pieces. She took all the pieces and the four rings and went into the bathroom. There she disposed of them in the toilet and watched them swirl out of her view. These objects would no longer have control of her.

She went back out to the room and started going through her few belongings in the corner. She found clean clothes to wear and her bathroom supplies and went to start the day fresh. She was a firm believer of choosing her own outlook on life. Things may seem utterly hopeless, and they will be if you choose to live your life that way. She was choosing to live her life a different way. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. She left her hair down to dry and went back out to examine her camera situation. She found that all her batteries were charged and all her memory cards were ready to go. She loaded up her camera and messed with the settings and began shooting Bane's most intimate space. She had to do it while he wasn't there to stop her. She had already decided that she would hide the memory card when she was finished, so he would not know of the pictures. It had been almost an hour when she had removed the memory card and hid it into a secret compartment in her duffle bag, far away from her other camera supplies. As she was inserting a new memory card she heard the door unlock and let out a breath, thankful that he had not arrived five minutes before.

Bane had spent the morning going over the files his research man had pulled on the girl. She was thirty years old and born in Gotham. Much of the research gave him information he had found out the night before. He read over the campus police report as well as the file on her parent's death. She had not left out any information. He could also see her college transcripts and that she had gone to college to major in business, but had dropped out after the second year. When he learned her name, he understood why she distances herself from it. The name itself meant fragile and weakened. She was not a Delilah. With this new information he headed back to their room. When he opened the door he found her on the floor messing with her camera.

"If you are ready, come with me." Bane said as he held the door open. "My men and I have much work to be done today, and you have many pictures to take." She checked over her camera bag and grabbed her gray sweatshirt on the way out of the room.

She had been worried about what he would say about the previous night, but it appears for now he will just let her continue with life as it were. What could he possibly to have to say to her anyways.

"Was your sleep restful last night?" Bane asked as she followed him through the tunnels.

"Yes, thank you." She answered back with a clipped voice. Bane continued on in silence after that.

By the time they had reached their destination, she felt as if they had walked a mile. These tunnels never ended and even if she were to escape in the future she may never find her way to the surface. They had come to the training grounds in the compound and she could see at least fifty men sparing with one another. She automatically sat down her camera bag and removed the supplies she would need. She deftly maneuvered through the room trying to get as many in focus shots, without using a flash, as possible. The men were drenched in sweat and their smell burned her noise. Some wore gloves, while others did not. Many of the men had swollen faces were their partner had made contact and broke the skin open. She watched a group of mercenaries practice throwing knives against the far wall. Their skill put hers to shame. Perhaps she could learn a thing or two from them. She then spotted Bane sparing against Barsad. The two were drenched in sweat and appeared to be dancing in a circle around one another. They each looked to have made a few connections with the other's body. Bruises were blossoming into deep purples along their rib cages. She was hypnotized by all the movements in the room and was happy to have her mind focus on work. None of the men even looked at her that day as she ran around in her dark clothing with the hood drawn over her head. She felt as if she were out on the streets again.

When the men stopped and went to eat in the makeshift cafeteria she followed them at a distance and tried to get candid shots as they ate and talked with one another. Letting their minds go from machine back to human. It was weird to think of these men, which could kill you without an ounce of regret, as human beings. That these men have conversations about life and have feelings.

Bane had come up behind her and startled her as she was deep in thought about the mercenaries. "Follow me and we shall eat." He said and walked away. She regained her composure and followed him through the chow line where they were served by men that must have had kitchen duty that week. Everyone received a meet, a vegetable, and bread along with water. The food may be the most painful part of this experience she thought to herself and smiled.

Bane had been watching the girl throughout the day to check on her stability. She seemed to thrive with a camera in her hand and he knew he had made the right decision to keep her here. Their movement would go down in history and their story would have evidence of all the things they had done. He was watching her just then in the lunch line when he saw the smile spread across her face. A real smile that he had yet to see and before registering what was coming out of his mouth he said, "You have a beautiful smile Delilah."

The smile was gone and her eyes were huge. She left her food tray and walked past Bane towards the door. How did he know? How could he do that to her? How could he say that name, she hated that name. It meant weakness and being fragile. She was neither of those things and that was not her name, at least not anymore. She was fuming as she walked over to the punching bag and began striking it with her fist and kicking it.

Bane watched the girl as she became undone. He could see the fury radiating off of her as she stormed the bag and began striking it with force he did not think her capable of. He waited for her to tire herself out and just hold the bag before he went closer. As he neared her she felt his presence and struck out at him. He caught her wrist in his hand and stared into her eyes that looked to be on fire with the turmoil behind them.

"Why must you antagonize me?" She said through gritted teeth. "First your questions and now you saying that name like you know me. You know nothing Bane. I have not heard that name in over ten years and you bring it back into my life along with memories I would rather keep buried. I thought I was here to take pictures. Or am I just here to keep you entertained?" She spit out at him.

Bane released his hold on her wrist and grabbed her chin painfully hard, bringing her face close to his. "You are here because I tell you to be here. Nothing more, nothing less. You forget your place down here. My men that speak to me such as you have, have had their punishment. Do not expect your stay down here to be any different. That will be your last outburst." Bane scowled, releasing her chin and turning away from her. He strode with long steps out of the room. The rage was still rolling off of her as she followed him the long distance back to their room. All she would be able to chew on tonight would be her own thoughts.


End file.
